


A New Start

by Bi_Slitheen



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, Depressing, F/M, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Peace, Reflection, Sad, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Slitheen/pseuds/Bi_Slitheen
Summary: Abby and Lev heard the crashing waves around the boat as the pair sat together, relaxing after all the chaos. Abby touched the deep cuts around her body, she winced as the slightest touch brought a plethora of pain, she felt more broken than ever before.
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a quick post-game fic. I wondered what happened to Abby and Lev after the game, so I wrote this really short story. I hope you enjoy it.

Abby and Lev heard the crashing waves around the boat as the pair sat together, relaxing after all the chaos. Abby touched the deep cuts around her body, she winced as the slightest touch brought a plethora of pain, she felt more broken than ever before. The tortured woman couldn’t help but crack a weak smile as she held her young best friend, Lev. Thankfully, he had not been hurt as badly as she had.  
She looked at her own arms, they were so skinny compared to only a few weeks ago, almost thinner than an average woman’s. All of that mass just disappeared, those years she spent building them up felt somewhat useless. She was so tired, dehydrated as if the life had been sucked out of her. Lev shifted in her arms, but she just held onto him tighter.  
“Hey, hey, I got you.”, She weakly mumbled. “I know.” She rocked him back and forth slowly and rhythmically. A tear fell down her cheek, “We’re ok, bud. We’re ok.” They finally were safe after all the pain, the misery and violence were no more, there was just a mutual love between Abby and Lev, which could never be broken after all they went through together. Abby ruffled his hair slowly in her hand, took a deep sigh, and looked across the deep blue sea.  
It was oddly calming, it was like a reminder, no matter how much pain she could bring, and go through, there was always water, the waves of the sea. She reached one hand into the water, and let it sit there. The pained woman sat her head back for the first time in a very long time, she could finally just relax. Abby closed her eyes and felt the warm comfort of Lev in her arms, they were going to the firefly base, and they were going to be ok, Abby had to make sure of that much. If not for her, then at least for Lev.  
She thought of Owen, his soft face, his cute little smile that gave her butterflies in her stomach. Mel, who even if Abby hadn’t liked her, had still mourned for. Everyone was dead, killed by hatred, but at least she had Lev if nothing else. She hoped that Ellie was ok, she had gone through so much pain that she had to hope Ellie was better now, that the cycle of violence and vengeance could finally end.  
Abby took in one last sigh, deeply and slowly. A peacefulness filled the air, everything was finally over. They were finally going to be ok.


End file.
